


Not cliche (totally original) solangelo fanfiction

by scarlettsgenericusername



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase - Freeform, Crack Fic, HoO - Freeform, Not Serious, PJO, idk - Freeform, im so sorry, percabeth, percy jackson - Freeform, why, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettsgenericusername/pseuds/scarlettsgenericusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the most unique solangelo fanfiction ever!!!! will and neeks have a date on the hill... what will happen next? find out in this really original work!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>why did i write this dear god help me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not cliche (totally original) solangelo fanfiction

one sunny night at camp had blood neeks and will wos on a d8. they was overlooking the blueberry fiels.   
they woz serenaded by the sound pf pan pipes as grover tries 2 get the blueberries to gro “chiron will cut my horns off he sed if we don’t have enuff blueberries 2 sell” he sed. he wasn't joking. chiron was savage as heck wen it came to these tings.  
(woah grover has been in dis story way to long bak to neeks and will)  
"the blueberries rly are beautiful” sed will flirtasiously, his platinum blond hair sparking sexily in the sunlite  
“not as bootiful as tyson” sed the other raven haired mail  
“whatttt????” will sed crying  
i mean not as bootiful as you, sunshine….” said the ebony eyed boy. “u make me happier den i have ever been ever in ever, and i have forgotted all de bad thinggs, i gotten over my sisters death, i have miraculosssssly recover from PTSD and depression. clearly… all i need was a sunshine… u r my sunshine babbee”   
"dats more like it"… will sed “good 2 know ur finally pulling ur hed out of ur ass and understood u have no reason to feell sad”

alllll of a sedden, gaia rises up from de earth and shoots will in de heart 20 times  
“haha i got struck by gaias bullets,,, and by cupids arrow lol babe” will sed (get it bc he is in love with neeks)  
will u r actually dying” neeks sed  
“its ok” will sed, I’m a healer, i know CPR” will started 2 do CPR on himself.  
but then neeks used shadows to heal will (idk how he does that, use ur imaginatiion)  
but then neeks is dying because he used to much powers.  
“its ok neeks I’m a healer i know CPR” will sed.  
he did CPR on neeks but it didn’t work?????  
oh no it didn’t work, u r dying” sed will a a single tear rolled down his cheek and hitting nico in the elbow  
dats ok… neeks said at least i have my sunshine,,,   
"no neeks,,, ur my sunshine" will sed  
will started singing u r my sunshine  
 everyone in a 100 miles radius died (except for neeks idk why) bc wills singing was so horrible it caused there ears to explode,  
wow,,, that woz so bootiful singing will” neeks sed “u should audition 4 american idol”  
neeks died

and will said “k den lol” went on to become a furry and marry chrion

**Author's Note:**

> kudos for more really good fanfictions like this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)))))))


End file.
